The present invention relates to an apparatus providing rotary placement of a food to be cooked over an exposed heat source.
During camping trips, picnics, or other outings a food, such as hot dogs or wieners, can be cooked over an open fire. Typically, a sharpened stick or fork is used to hold the hot dog over the fire. Such devices are awkward to handle and inherently dangerous in that a sharp object is being handled. It is difficult to evenly cook a hot dog or sausage over an open flame as the stick or fork must be fully manipulated to get even heating of the food. Some of the disadvantages arising from the use of a stick or a fork are that the food sometimes falls from the stick during the cooking, or brushes against the logs or the ground thus contaminating the food. In piercing the skin of a hot dog, there is a loss of juices that degrade the taste of the cooked product. With a single stick or a fork, it is hard to cook two or more hot dogs at the same time.
The present invention provides a durable and effective implement for roasting food over an open heat source such as a campfire.
The present invention provides a food handling apparatus that is convenient to use, facilitates uniform cooking, avoids the direct handling of hot food freshly cooked over a heat source and avoids contact with the heated end of the cooking implement. The food may be completely and evenly exposed to the heat of a fire or other exposed heat source with minimal risk of loss of the food from the apparatus of the present invention, but the food is still easily removable from the device after the cooking is completed.
A user may maintain the food over a fire at a comfortable distance. In addition, the food is slowly rotated to expose it completely and substantially evenly to the heat. The present invention is easy to operate by users young and old. When rotated, the entire surface of the food is subjected to the heat of the fire to provide for even heating. The food may be manually rotated on a substantially continuous basis or alternatively, the food may be rotated intermittently during the cooking operation.
The food, such as a hot dog, is supported safely over a fire in a holder portion of the apparatus that does not puncture the skin of the hot dog. Juices do not come out, nor are there the negative effects of the wiener breaking, splitting and falling into the fire or the dirt.